


Happy Whiteleaf Day

by Checquers



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 10:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Checquers/pseuds/Checquers
Summary: Well, happy Valentine’s Day! Or Thursday, whichever you so choose. Here is Barris! A little on the shorter side, but hopefully sweet enough to enjoy.On Whiteleaf Day every year, ladies give chocolates to men they fancy. Of course, not everyone is as ecstatic about being hounded by women.Lex is a character created by my friend GDCee on Tumblr go check them out!!





	Happy Whiteleaf Day

Whiteleaf day was never all that interesting to Barris. He was usually too busy with work to go to any balls and receive chocolate. Plus all the women who usually pursued him while he was at work were too busy giving the treats to other, more social men. Barris was just fine with not receiving any of the special meaningful chocolates. Barbara never partook in the event either so the chocolates she made were never decorated. Just something for her family to enjoy. But as Barris awoke on Whiteleaf day, he just couldn’t shake the feeling that something was going to happen.

Walking into his office Barris hummed hearing the usually bustling halls of the Ministry quiet with tittering. He had gotten used to working with the noise, but, oh how he loved the quiet. His assistant poked their head into the office with a sigh,

“Again Sir? You really should take today off! Perhaps a nice woman will give you a whiteleaf chocolate!” Barris shrugged,

“If someone wishes so desperately to give me chocolate, then they know where to find me.” Lex sighed leaving the door,

“If you say so, Minister shut-in!” Barris smirked,

“I could dock your pay assistant cheeky!” the indignant huff and sudden silence made Barris chuckle.

It was quite a bit later when Barris noticed the Ministry’s tittering was louder. He groaned getting up and stretching out his back. Heading out of his office to the area where Lex’s desk sat. Right outside the door is where the tittering was coming from. The door’s pushed open to reveal Lex and a familiar face,

“Lady Ellenstein, a pleasure to see you. May I ask what brings you to the Ministry?” She blushed and smiled,

“Well, I was wondering why you haven’t been out at all today. Aren’t you wondering if someone wants to give you chocolate?” Barris sighed,

“I really don’t mind if I get some or not. Usually, when I’m given whiteleaf chocolate’s it’s from… less than decent women. If hiding out here means I’m left in peace then I’ve won the day.” She shifted glancing downwards,

“Oh… I didn’t mean to bother you…” Barris cringed internally. Of course, he would come off as bothered. That bothered him too. A lot of the things he did around Magda bothered him. He sighed remembering the conversation they’d had about the law. Magda had been coming to see him more often, and he honestly felt like he had two left feet when they would dance. Or that his tongue was knotted when he would speak. The light-airy feeling in his chest had him fighting back blushes… Yet, he wouldn’t trade the feeling for the world. Chuckling he bowed slightly,

“I-um… I didn’t mean that you, were bothering me Lady Ellenstein, I enjoy your company immensely. My apologies for the misunderstanding.” She smiled lightly, it sent his chest sky-high,

“No worries. Although, I just remembered my mother needed me home soon. So if you’ll pardon me, Mr. Barris.” She quickly hummed, running back over to Lex who was now sat at their desk. After a quick hug, she left the office. Barris sighed watching her leave. He was hoping they could’ve at least talked a little longer. Turning around he saw a small package on Lex’s desk. It was very ornate, not for jewels or gold, but the handmade lace designs were enchanting. Lex hadn’t ever shown an interest in the arts before.

“Is that yours?” Lex shook their head,

“No… It must be Lady Ellensteins.” Barris gasped, quickly picking up the small package, he was about to go run to Magda when his eyes caught a glimpse of writing. There, in flowing script, was Barris’ name. He froze, reading the small note below his name,

“Happy Whiteleaf day Mr. Barris!” the dot of the exclamation point was a heart and Barris found himself all too amused. Opening the box he found a few lovely looking heart chocolates and white chocolate leaves. He blushed slightly. He would have to remember to thank Magda for such a… straightforward gift. Popping a chocolate into his mouth he hummed walking back to his office. Lex called to him as he sat down,

“I’ll never doubt you again Sir! I guess the good ones will come to you!” Barris sighed to himself admiring a chocolate. He would definitely find a way to thank Magda. Blushing he began his work again.

Perhaps he could start celebrating Whiteleaf day more… perhaps if he got more chocolate like this,

“Happy Whiteleaf Day indeed.”


End file.
